Angelic Musings
by Nilmiel
Summary: Koryu is bored of waiting for Kohaku to wake up after falling asleep to wait for that human. Not that he has any feelings for her, does he?


A/N: In this fic, I refer to Kohaku, Hisui, Ruri and Hari as girls and Koryu and Kokuyo as guys. I know that technically they're supposed to be genderless, but I'm not calling them 'its'

Disclaimer: Wish belongs to CLAMP

-----------------------------------

Koryu sat in the wisteria tree outside the Kudo residence. He had taken a liking to the spot, although he couldn't really say why. He'd remained on earth for some odd reason after Kohaku went into her little hundred-year sleep to wait for that human. What was his name again? It had been eighty years or so… Shui something or other. Not that it rally mattered. All humans were basically the same to him. Not much to differentiate by. To tell the truth, he honestly couldn't see why that bubble-headed angel had fallen for that guy anyways. I mean, come on, he knew she was thick, but what the hell was God's favorite angel doing falling for some mortal guy anyways? It didn't make much sense to him. At least that bastard Kokuyo had wound up with someone immortal for his partner. Speaking of those two, they'd been in for a while. They had kicked him out a while ago, (or rather, Kokuyo had kicked him out. Hisui had just stood by with that stupid grin she always seemed to have), and Koryu was beginning to feel they were sick of having him around.

He couldn't help it if he was bored. His favorite victim had gone off and fallen asleep in some wisteria tree. She w as supposed to be waking up sometime soon though. Probably just two more years. Boy, she was in for a surprise when she woke up! He'd been working on his magic for a long time and now could retain his original form all the time. His stupid cats, though, who were currently asleep in his lap, still couldn't do anything. They were purring contentedly against his chest. One of them (he couldn't ell them apart. They looked exactly the same for hell's sake!) clawed against him. Irritated, he shoved them both off and they fell to the ground. They yelped as they collided with the hard dirt.

"Aww, Master Koryu, what was that for?" Ruri (or was it Hari?) whined.

"Yeah," her sister piped in. "We didn't do anything."

"You were annoying me."

"Master Koryu! Let us make it up to you!" They chimed in unison.

He growled. "Bug off, Kitties, I'm not in the mood."

"Master Koryu, you've been really off since Kohaku fell asleep."

"It must be really hard not having someone to pick on."

"Or could it be that you actually MISS her?"

"Ooh, Master Koryu has fallen for an angel!"

The cat was silenced as Koryu leapt from the tree and picked her up by the scruff of the neck. "You want to run that by me again, Ruri?"

"I'm Hari!"

"Whatever."

Ruri leapt onto Koryu's shoulder. "Oh, Hari, Master Koryu's gonna punish you!"

He knocked her off with a swing of his hand. He dropped the other one, he couldn't remember which it was, and leapt off into the air.

Hari looked at her sister. "He's in denial, isn't he?"

"Yup."

Koryu flew for a while before he decided he was far enough from his annoying servants. He changed is attire to black cargo pants and a black hooded black sweatshirt to cover his pointed ears. He landed on a street and began to wander Tokyo. He didn't really pay much attention to the girls that gawked after him as he walked by. He couldn't really care less. He'd tried a human before, and he found they weren't as pleasurable as he'd heard. Even Ruri and Hari were more satisfying. He found himself wondering what an angel would be like, and whether or not Kokuyo had it good with Hisui. His arrogant bastard of a cousin would never talk to him about that, though. Maybe someday he'd see what Kohaku would do if he came on to her. He could see that idiot's face now! She was so naive and innocent. He couldn't help but laugh. He vaguely remembered the first time he had found out that Kokuyo had indeed taken Hisui, and Kokuyo's idiotic question, 'What does it mean that he made love to you?' He chuckled to himself as he walked, causing a girl who was walking by to blush. Yeah, he would have to remember to try it on that bubblehead when she came to. That would be a laugh.

'Or could it be that you actually MISS her?' His little servant's voice popped into his head again. What the hell was she thinking, him, missing that dork, Kohaku? Sure, life got boring when he couldn't bother her, but miss her? Who was he to show any feelings at all for the angel? I guess you could say he was more tolerant of her, heck; maybe he even liked her a little. Little, being the key word there. But any attachment he felt towards her was like an animal to his prey. He was protective of her cause he didn't want anyone else stealing his fun. Yeah! That was it! That was why he had been pissed at the little rabbit thing for bringing God's message when Kohaku was obviously already distressed. God had been stealing his fun. It was HIS job to torment Kohaku, no one else's. His. Not theirs. Stupid cat. Mistaking his ownership of Kohaku's misery for any sentimental attachment. Nope, not him. He didn't give a damn f Kohaku was hut so long as it was him hurting her. No one else would dare touch his quarry.

He drove the nagging thoughts to the back of his head, all the while arguing with himself that he didn't care about her at all. Somehow, though, he found himself back in front of the Kudo residence, more specifically, in front of the tree Kohaku was asleep in. He stopped. Why the hell was he here? What had made him walk up to stand in front of the tree where the angel he loved to hate slept? He stared at the wisteria for a while, lost in his own thoughts. He tentatively reached out a hand and ran it over the bark of the tree. It seemed to pulse beneath his skin. He recoiled a slight bit. This feeling… it had to be Kohaku. Only she was this rotten with goodness. It made him sick. But then… why was it so alluring? Why did he enjoy it? Could it be…No. NO! She was his victim nothing more. He didn't care… did he? Did he harbor some weird twisted feeling somewhere in him that actually CARED about Kohaku? Preposterous! No. It wasn't possible. Bu then… why was his hand still on the tree? He quickly yanked it away. It would be a cold day in hell before he would ever come close to admitting he had any feeling for that girl.

"What are you doing, Master Koryu?"

He jumped about a foot in the air. "Hari!"

She pouted. "I'm Ruri!"

He glared daggers at her. The cat seemed only to be turned on though. "Oh, Master Koru, you're so beautiful when your angry!"

"Hey, isn't that the tree bubble head is sealed in?" The other one said.

"Yeah… Hey Master Koryu, why were you stroking Kohaku's tree?"

"Wait, what? Stroking? Tree? What tree? I don't see any tree here."

The cats giggled. "Haha, Master Koryu, you have a crush on her, don't you?"

The cats promptly found themselves with bumps on their heads.

"Ow, Master Koryu! That hurt!"

"Yeah, why are you being so mean?"

He snorted and returned to his position in the wisteria tree he had been in until he had knocked the cats off his lap. Him, have a crush on Kohaku? Bullshit…

-------------------------------------------


End file.
